Intruder
The Intruder is a vehicle that is available in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. It is a mid-sized 4-door sedan. In GTA IV, the Intruder bears the Karin brandname. After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Intruder fetching $2,500. Design In GTA San Andreas, the Intruder's design resembles a early 1990s Subaru Legacy with the taillights similar to those of a 1982–1986 Toyota Camry (and the rear wheel arches are also similar). In GTA IV, the Intruder, manufactured by Karin, is given a much more sporter higher class design, although the overall performance of the vehicle remains the same. The Intruder resembles the 2002-2006 Infiniti Q45 but the rear seems based off a 1996 or 1997 Infiniti I30. It also has a few design elements from a 2007 Chevrolet Impala and 2009 Jaguar XF (headlights). Performance In GTA San Andreas, the car's acceleration and speed are highly lacking, despite the intimidating growl of its engine (likely at least a V6, judging by the size of the engine compartment). Being rear-drive helps, but the dismal torque is barely enough to climb a steep hill. Handling and braking are surprisingly agile, and seem wasted on the weak engine. In GTA IV, Intruder returns to the scene with a 4.3L V8, coupled to a 5 speed gearbox in a RWD configuration. Acceleration is below average (0-100 km/0-60 mph - 10.7 seconds) for a large four-door sedan, its top speed is quite low, on-par with the Emperor Lokus, at 166 mph (267kmh). Handling is very good, as the Intruder has just enough oversteer to power through the bends, while not skidding off the road. The suspension is rather firm, which aides it's cornering ability. Braking is average, and ABS is standard on all models. Crash deformation is acceptable, though not great; and the engine build quality is about the same, it can survive a few impacts before failing/catching fire. Overall, the GTA IV Intruder is best suited for city cruising, not highway chases. Variants In GTA IV, there is a special variant model of the Intruder driven by the Triads. Badged as the Intruder VX, changes include a special candy red paint job, a bodykit with side skirts and custom front bumper, as well as a yellow Chinese knotting attached to the rear mirror that denotes the car's association with the Triads. The visual modifications of this variant are based on the Junction Produce Infiniti Q45 bodykit. Similary, a uniquely dark blue Intruder may be obtainable when it is requested by Stevie. It is located in Rotterdam Hill on Asparagus Avenue near the Liberty City Transport Authority building. The car constantly respawns in the same spot until it is delivered to S&M Auto Sales, so the car may be taken and stored at a safehouse before another is sent to S&M Auto Sales. In some Side Missions, you can acquire a beige Intruder VX without a spoiler and Chinese knotting. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *It can only be modified in TransFender **Color **Hood **Vents **Exhausts **Lights **Nitro (all) **Roof **Spoilers **Side Skirts **Wheels **Car Stereo **Hydraulics Trivia *In its appearances in GTA San Andreas and GTA IV, the Intruder plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** CSR 103.9 in GTA San Andreas. ** Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 in GTA IV. * The Intruder in GTA IV has no reversing lights. *Phil Bell owns an Intruder. * Being based on foriegn cars in both of its appearances, the "Intruder" name likely parodies the foriegn cars as "intruding" on the domestic car companies that were already there. Locations ;GTA San Andreas *Commonly found in San Fierro *Occasionally found in Las Venturas and Los Santos. *The Intruder occasionally spawns sitting in the middle of the desert around Tierra Robada and the Ghost Town. This is probably a coding error or a misplaced stationary car. ;GTA IV *The car commonly spawns in the City Hall, The Exchange, and Chinatown districts of Algonquin. *Driving the standard Intruder around Chinatown will usually spawn the VX version. *The modified VX version spawns generally in the same areas, as its where the Algonquin Triads have a presence. }} de:Intruder es:Intruder pl:Intruder sv:Intruder Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Gang Cars